narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Hyuga
Hikari Hyuga is a member of the Hyuga clan branch family of Konohagakure and a jonin of Necragakure, as well as a member of Necragakure's Immortal Trio. Hikari Hyuga is property of Ambernightdazer416 on fanfiction.net. Background Hikari was born around the same time as Hinata, one year after her brother Neji. Oftenly when she grew up she was considered a very skilled shinobi like Neji was. However due to being a branch member as well as her father's death. Hikari was often bitter to the main family, going far as to hurting main branch members in training combat and often just being isolated. Her only friend was often just Neji. She attended ninja academy one year after Neji began. Around this time she befriended Sidra Uchiha and the two became close friends. Somewhere around the age of 10 or so. Hikari abandons the clan out of rage and then took refuge in the hidden shadow village along with Sidra. Eventually she would continue training becoming genin, chunin and then jonin in the shadow village. Personality Hikari is often quiet, though its not because she's shy. It's because she normally does not need to talk in order to express feelings. Hikari is often polite and calm, not easily frightened nor is she boastful. Hikari never really counted on destiny, seeing it as merely an uncontrollable force that would be useless to worry about. As a child, Hikari was kind to anyone she saw fit to be kind to, her brother mostly. To main branch members, she simply shunned them from her life making as little contact with them as possible. In her team the Immortal Trio, Hikari acted as the peacemaker between any of their feuds, one of the few things alike to Hinata. She is not afraid to enjoy herself if the situation calls for it. She doesn't believe fighting is the right way to end battles, nor does she believe that war is right. Hikari as a child was often on the roof of multiple buildings letting wind fly past her. This would further allow her control over wind release. Appearance Hikari's appearance is almost identical to Hinata's, only her hairstyle is more spiked and in multiple blade-like strands that reach point down to just above her waist and overlap as compared to Hinata's straight style. Her clothing is a white kimono with some gold highlights, Her headband is around her neck. Her eyes are lavender and she has indigo hair. Abilities Hikari uses gentle fist, the general taijutsu method of the Hyuga clan. Her Byakugan matches skill of her brother Neji. Her style of attack, is more based on defense. Using rotation she is able to throughly repel any attack that comes at her. As well as use the air rotation in order to levitate for a limited amount of time and fly using Wind Release: Pegasus Wings. While in the hidden shadow Hikari modifies several of the eight-trigrams techniques into her own versions. Using Byakugan she is able to see 360 degrees around herself. Part II A filler arc taking place before the Sasuke vs Itachi battle. Naruto is assigned to hunt down Hikari, who has been branded a missing-nin for the Hyuga clan. Hinata and Neji are ordered to go with him and together they infiltrate the hidden shadow village. Hinata vs Hikari When they arrive and find Hikari, Hikari refuses outright to go with them not wanting to be a slave to the main family again. Then revealing she removed the caged bird seal using a technique she developed. Despite Neji telling her the truth about her father, she refuses. Naruto askes her if there was any way for her to be convince. As a result Hikari challenges Hinata to a fight, the loser doing whatever the winner wants. Hinata agrees, but soon finds out that Hikari is much more skilled than her and has access a lot more variety of jutsu than her and slowly overpowers her with ease. Hikari wins the battle and sentences Hinata to captivity in the shadow, as they snuck in without permission. Naruto, not allowing it kidnaps Hikari and forcefully drags her back to the leaf village. However catching wind of the situation. The hidden shadow village millitary, headed by Yukiko Sensui, another member of the immortal trio chases them. Managing to return to the hidden leaf safely. The shadow village chases them into the village and threatens to wage war if they did not release Hikari. With not much other choice, Neji challenges Hikari to another battle with the same conditions, knowing Hikari could not pass up a chance to show the Hyuga how strong she was. Hikari agrees and the fight is on. Though they were more eventually matched, Hikari switches from gentle fist to her multiple wind style jutsu, overpowering Neji. When Neji goes down, Hinata askes Hikari if she can take his place. Hikari agrees out of pure want for this to be over. Hinata is still not a match for Hikari and Hinata is overpowered. However with some words from Naruto, Hinata continues to stand back up and show her true power and potiential. Hikari is moved by the courage, but ends the fight as the victor. However she begins to realize that Hinata might be different from other main members. Hikari tells the shadow village to stand down and that she chooses to stay with the Hyuga clan. Trivia Hikari means 'Light.' Hyuga means 'a place in the sun.' So her full name means 'Light in the sunshine.' This also supports her role of her team, as she is the only sunshine-ish person personality wise. Hikari wishes to fight Neji Hyuga or Hiashi Hyuga. Hikari's favorite place to be is Mt. Kuroyama summit. Hikari's favorite place to train in the Valley of Storms. Hikari has completed 45 missions. 11 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 10 A-rank, and 4 S-rank. References Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Jōnin Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL Category:Missing-nin